1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic coupling tube for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a structure that ensures an easy adjustment of the assembly length for meeting different user requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional vacuum cleaner (not shown) normally includes a plurality of expansion tubes and different kinds of suction heads that are engaged into the rear end surface of the body of the vacuum cleaner. In this way, they can be employed in accordance with user requirements. The plug-type connection belongs to the prior art so that no further descriptions thereto are given hereinafter. The invention relates to an extension coupling tube for a vacuum cleaner.
As well-known in the art, the conventional extension coupling tube for a vacuum cleaner has a fixed length. It's not possible for further extension if required. In other words, the user has no other way for extension even when the length is not sufficient. As a result, this structure requires further improvements.